Daughter of the Streets
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: Even though you know the story, there is an important person that has been forgotten for many years. A person who is important to the Revolution, important to the people of France, important to the Royal house, and most of all important to the leader of the ABC society ***Square-ish OC/OC***Brother and Sister relationship!Enjolras/OC**Rated T for safety*(ON HOLD)
1. Chapitre un: Ce n'est pas votre dame ord

********Authors Notes****** Hey guys, this is my first Les Miserable fanfic! I fell in love with this awesome musical and thought of making a fanfic! I'm also reading the book right now and it's very different from the musical. I love both book and musical but it feels easier of writing a fanfiction based off of the musical than the book. I hop you like it! (For each chapter title or in some of phrases it will be in french, so if you are curious what it translate in english I recommended to use Google Translate) *********

* * *

_Chapitre un: Ce n'est pas votre dame ordinaire_

_June 4, 1832_

_Paris, France_

Through the streets of Paris you'll see chaos, people rush place to place, and people who are poor or rich. There are some unlikely people who you will notice in this story. Mainly the main person in this story is very unlikely in this time period, but she has a story which should be uncovered. This person is named Odette; a very unladylike. She calls herself "Daughter of the Streets" or some people call her "Child of the Future". She would actually try to defend the poor against the reinforcements or the rich. She never trusted anyone though- mostly she was always on her own. She would walk around the parts of town where it wouldn't look so "pretty". She liked the fact that she was on her own- no rules or responsibilities just the fact that she was free.

She really didn't look like a "ladylike" or "poor girl" figure. In fact, she looked very clean. She never wore dresses or anything like that in that matter. She wore trousers that fit her perfectly, and plain white shirt with a red vest. She made her own shoes which look neither like a man's nor woman shoes but her own style of shoes. She always kept her long blonde curly hair down but it wasn't dirty nor greasy. She had very pale skin which you would be surprise because she always was outside. She had emerald green eyes that would make you stare at them. She was very attractive for a fifteen year old, she looked mostly like a nineteen year old than fifteen oddly enough.

She walked through the street around the chaos and seeing if anything suspicious is going on until she felt something tugged behind her.

"Missy, where are you going?" Gavroche asked Odette along with aside a little girl name Gigi.

"I don't know Gavroche, would you and Gigi walk with me?"

"Sure my lady" Gigi said curtsying Odette.

"Sorry to be rude Gigi but I really don't like when people call me 'lady', I rather be called by my first name"

"Alrighty then, where should we go?"

Odette looked around and saw the ABC cafe,"Let's go to the cafe, I'm hungry"

"Um Odette, neither of us have money" Gavroche said.

"Don't worry my brother has money"

As they walked to the cafe, they heard beggars singing to the rich.

"Look down and see the

beggars at your feet

Look down and show some mercy if you can"

Odette ran to the rich and defended the poor. As she ran to the crowd, she tapped a rich man's shoulder trying to get his attention,

"Bonjour Monsieur

My name is Odette

These are the people

Of my land

"Not that much look at"

You might have said

Well get off your arse

And help us now

This is my home,

My slumber bed

Here in the land of

Paris, France

My people sleep on

the crumbs of bread

Hard on the head,

but what the 'ell

Think your poor,

Think your free,

Follow me,

Follow me!"

Odette ran back to the crowd of the beggars and tons of beggars snag back to the rich of Odette,

"Look down and see the

Daughter of the streets

Look down!

Look down!

She'll show you all she can!"

Odette looked back at the rich,"My fellow people…I could show them your ways... But they need to discover that themselves… That's how they would see our grief…"

Odette looked down and walked away, everything was silence to her. For so reason, she knew what's going to happen soon…

"Odette! That was amazing!", Gigi exclaimed.

"More I would call it extreme failure"

"No it wasn't, someday I want to be like you"

Odette looked at Gigi "Don't you ever say that! If you do your actions will become…"

She calmed down,"Become to the face of death…"

Odette looked away from Gigi and walked away. Gigi was confuse of what Odette said "to the face of death"

"Gavroche, what did she meant 'by to the face of death'?"

"Sometimes when she uses her actions to defend people, it becomes violent and sometimes almost to her death" Gavroche explained to Gigi while they followed behind Odette.

* * *

Odette still felt silence around her, no she wasn't becoming deaf. When she felt silence around her it meant that she was in deep thought. Sometimes she hated being in deep thought, it makes her feel "strange" in someways. As she was walking to the ABC Cafe along with Gigi and Gavroche, she saw a young man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. That young man was Henri, a fine young lad who is generous in every way. He was even a very clean lad too, and very smart too. Smart as his brother, Combeferre.

Henri and Combeferre looked so much alike that almost every one gets them confuse of their appearance. Although they do have the same amount of innocence in their personalities, they are in fact quite different. Henri is more of a friendly lad, kind to everyone who is poor or rich, but very charming to the ladies. For a lad who is seventeen is quite interesting to have him flirting with women around town, but he means no harm. No, he's not a "player" in anyway, just a young lad who just wants attention. Henri in fact never had any relationships with any ladies, but only one who calls him being close friends with which is Odette.

But little does he knows his true feelings towards her. They were close friends since when they were just some as infants and has been friends since till this day.

Odette ran up to Henri with a smile,"Bonjour Henri, how are you?"

Henri smiled back warmly,"I'm doing just fine Odette, I see you have little friends"

Odette looked behind her and seeing Gavroche and Gigi with a smile,"Yes, you already know Gavroche but you never met Gigi"

Henri bent down and smiled at Gigi,"Bonjour, my name is Henri"

"My name is Gigi, you're really handsome" Gigi smiled with tints of blush.

Odette laughed along with Henri "Thank you, Gigi your too kind"

"Odette! Odette!" another young lad came up to Odette.

This young lad was name Blaise Pontmercy, the fourteen year old cousin of Marius Pontmercy. He was an awkward lad, very shy in some cases, stutters sometimes, and mostly very unsocial. Though he was quite social with Odette for she was mostly his only friend. Actually Blaise was attracted to Odette, in his journal he would write more of Odette instead of himself. Blaise had black curly hair with brown eyes, he always wore his glasses even though he didn't actually need them. He always wore a funky vest with strange patterns and trousers that didn't match his clothing at all.

"Bonjour Blaise, what are you excited for?" Odette asked as she notice that Blaise was extremely excited.

"Look, I grew this rose in my grandfather's garden! It was supposed to be red but it turned purple when I spilled my science formula onto it" Blaise said showing the rose to Odette.

"Oh my! It looks very pretty!"

"You can have it"

Blaise gave the rose to Odette,"Thank you Blaise, that's really kind of you"

Blaise notice Henri,"Odette, w-who is y-your friend?"

"Blaise, this is Henri my ol' friend. We knew each other since children"

"Pleasure to meet you Blaise" Henri said giving him a hand to shake.

Blaise took his hand a shake it hard,"N-nice to meet you too, I-I hope we can be friends"

Blaise let go of his hand,"Odette, I have to go. My curfew is in a few hours and grandfather wants me to be ready soon for supper"

"Okay, see you later"

Blaise walked back to his home and left Odette and Henri.

"Wow, that lad had some strong grip" Henri said flexing his hand which Blaise shook.

"Let's go to the cafe, I think my brother would pay for our food" Odette said walking to the cafe along with Henri, Gigi, and Gavroche.

"Who is Odette's brother?" Gigi asked Gavroche.

Gavroche looked at Gigi and said,"You'll be surprise, he's the one who you always see"

* * *

*******Author Note's***** Okay, I hope you like it. Please leave a nice review about the chapter and I'll see you around sooner or later. Bye and long live the republic!***********


	2. Chapitre deux: Le Fils de la Révolution

*******Author Notes*****Hey guys, I'm pretty tired but I'll try to keep myself awake though… Please, feel free to review the story. I'll be happy to hear some of your opinions of the story so far. Some songs I'm going to put in which are from Hunger Games (I never watched the movie, I only listened to the soundtrack). I hope you like this new chapter!********

Chapitre deux: Le Fils de la Révolution

As Odette, Henri, Gavroche, and Gigi went inside the cafe, they saw tons of chaos. Gigi felt so small compare to the men walking around talking to each other, after all she is six years old. Gigi really hated being small and weak, she wished she was big as Odette and able to be strong enough to go through crowds. When Gigi tried to go through the crowd she fell down trying to get up and realized that someone's foot was on her dress.

"Hey! Get off of Gigi!", Gavroche said to the man who's foot was on Gigi's dress.

The man realized,"Sorry little miss, I didn't see you there"

The man took of his foot on Gigi's dress and Gigi stood up,"Thank you sir"

Gavroche stood by Gigi and grabbed her hand to catch up with Odette and Henri.

"When are we going to meet Odette's brother?" Gigi asked.

"You'll see soon-" Then Gavroche and Gigi bumped into another man.

The man turned around and smiled,"Ah! Gavroche how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Courfeyrac, we're just trying to get to Odette and Henri-"

"Who is this? Do you have a lady friend?" Courfeyrac said noticing Gigi.

"This is Gigi and no she isn't a "lady friend" just a friend" Gavroche said a little annoyed.

Courfeyrac chuckled to himself,"All right Gavroche-"

"Do you know where Odette and Henri are at?", Gigi asked very innocently.

"Yes little miss, she's in the line of signing up to join the fight"

"What! But she said that she'll get us food" Gigi whined.

"Hey! Gigi Margo Baize, do I hear whining?"

"But Gavroche, I'm hungry-"

"No "buts," just wait. Odette must have an explanation," Gavroche said grabbing Gigi's hand and walked to the line to get Odette.

"Odette, are you going to get us food?", Gigi asked.

"Yes, my brother is up with Feuilly at the desk," Odette said to little Gigi.

Gigi notice the young man with beautiful curly gold-blonde locks, he wore a patch just like Gavroche. She also noticed saw a resemblance between Odette and the young man. She knew him too, his name was Enjolras.

Then Gigi whispered to Odette,"Enjolras is your brother! The one leading the revolution!"

Odette smiled at Gigi,"Yes, he's my brother. I'm proud to call him my brother-"

"Why?"

"He's standing up for what's right, the people of France will rise and they'll have their own rights and their request will be answered"

Odette was next up to the desk along with Gigi and Gavroche, she looked at Enjolras and he noticed her sister,"Odette, what are you doing?"

"Here to sign up my dear brother," Odette said as she grabbed the pen but Enjolras' hand stopped her.

"I will not have a sister join in the barricade and have her get shot by worthless soldiers, it's a risk I will not take"

Odette's eyes widen with shocking surprise and anger,"Why can't I join the fight? Is it because I'm a lady- is that why?!"

"Having a female fighting would be too risky for families' and friends to loose, you must stay here-"

"And watch my comrades and brothers risking their life's for what they believe in? I rather follow them in the same path to show everyone to stand up for what is right!", Odette's fist hit the table like if thunder was in the room. As that happened, everyone looked at the siblings rivaling.

Enjolras stood up with anger and frustration but he calmed down and put his hand on Odette's shoulder,"As I love your patriotic traits, I do not want to risk you in a life threatening event"

"You would let me if I was one of your friends... You would let me if I was your brother", Odette ran out of the cafe and into the streets which was pouring rain.

Enjolras' face sadden and his heart felt full of frustration and sadness, he rubbed his temples with a loud sigh," Feuilly, what should I do with Odette?"

"I don't know, you maybe must talk to her in a more private place than this Enjolras"

Enjolras looked at Feulliy," Your right my friend, I just... When Odette's frustration is struck at me, I feel-"

Enjolras chuckled nervously,"Well, this might sound stupid but I feel sad... She was never like this, she was very happy... Until father died... She became bitter and cold around the family at the age of five, father drowned in a lake when Odette and father were fishing..."

Everyone was quiet in shock feeling bad for Odette.

"My, I don't feel so good to take another drink", Grantaire said putting his bottle of red wine.

"What's wrong Grantaire? You never did that with your drink", Joly asked Grantaire.

"I- I feel sad for Odette, I never knew that about her..." Grantaire sitting in his seat with sadness.

Gavroche looked at Gigi with worrisome,"Gigi, are you okay? You don't look so good"

"My belly feels sick- sick enough to not eat", Gigi walked to the door to go outside.

"Little miss, where are you going?", Henri asked.

"I'm going to Odette" Then she left into the pouring rain.

Enjolras left his seat and went to the door and looked at Combeferre, "Combeferre, you are for now in charge until I come back" And Enjolras left the cafe.

* * *

Odette walked to an empty ally and sat in the wet, cold floor full with mud. She held onto her emotions and had a blank stare, she never cried, she never really knew how to cry. She stared at the ground and started to sing to herself,

" "Come in, come in my father dear  
And spend this hour with me  
For I have a meal  
And a very fine meal  
I fixed it up for thee, thee  
I fixed it up for thee."

"No, I ain't comin' in.  
No, I ain't comin' in  
To spend this hour with thee  
For I have to go down in the mines  
I'll return this night to thee, thee  
I'll return this night to thee."

Then she got up her arrow and bow  
Her arrow and her string  
And she went down to the forest deep  
And sweetly she did sing, sing  
And sweetly she did sing

Up spoke-up spoke a mockingjay  
Up from a willow tree  
Saying, "You had a father in the mines  
Who's gone this day from thee, thee  
Who's gone this day from thee."

"Woe be, woe be mockinjay.  
Woe be, woe be to thee.  
I'll send an arrow through your heart  
For to bring such news to me, me  
For to bring such news to me."

Up spoke-up spoke that mockingjay,  
"Don't waste your time with me.  
Go home and mind that pretty little girl  
Her father no more to see, see  
Her father no more to see."

And she went home to her house that night  
That house so cold and mean  
And she held her sister close to her side  
And never more did sing, sing  
And never more did sing."

Then Odette noticed Gigi next to her side,"Gigi, what are you doing here?"

"What was that song you were singing?" Gigi ignoring Odette's question.

"It's a song which you should have not heard"

Gigi was going to protest to have Odette tell her about the song, but she kept her mouth shut. She sat next to Odette with her head against Odette's arm,"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Why Gigi?"

"My mother is long gone and won't be to sing to me to sleep"

"I thought she's alive?"

"She's in jail for stealing blanket's for me to sleep in..."

Odette picked up Gigi and held her if she was a baby,"All right Princess Gigi, I will sing to you a song and you have to go right asleep"

"What if the rain keeps me awake?"

"Close your eye's and pretend the rain is the leaves falling in the autumn time" Odette said as Gigi closed her eyes and imagining the rain as leaves.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe and here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard you from every harm  
And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you  
Here is the place where I love you"

Little when Odette sung to innocent Gigi, Enjolras watched and listen to his baby sisters voice. He recognized the lullaby, it was the same lullaby that he sung to Odette when she was just a newborn child. It was the song that their father sung to them for bed time. Enjolras, _"Son of the Revolution", _felt somehow hope to Odette that her old self would come back to the city of Paris.

"Deep in my thoughts, under the starlight

A sky of rain, a bed of moonlight

Little Odette, your eyes are bright

And when they close, your full of fright

You are safe, You are warm

Here the rain will wash away from every harm

Here your hopes are with me and tonight will be calm

Here is the place is where I protect you.

Deep in my thoughts, close in my mind

A blanket of peace, a sunlight rays

Forget the sadness and let your frustration lay

And when the pouring rain is calm, your fears will be gone.

You are safe, you are warm

Here the rain will wash away from every harm

Here your hopes are with me and tonight will be calm

Here is the place where I protect you

Here is the place where I protect you..."

Enjolras sung in whisper to Odette which she couldn't hear, he left her alone along with sleepy eyed Gigi and went back to the cafe to see what else is happening. If you are thinking he was the only one watching, you're wrong. A certain young man around eighteen years of age was watching her, no he isn't some creep... Well... He was an officer watching the streets and eyed on Odette with her lovely voice...

* * *

*******Author's Notes****Wow... I'm almost asleep, I hope you like it. I would like to hear from you of what you thought of the story so far in the reviews. Well goodnight everyone! :)*********


	3. Chapitre Trois: Souvenirs et les jeunes

******Author's Notes**** Hey guys, sorry this story hasn't been updated for a long time. But no fear, I'm back with a new chapter! For this chapter, the songs are from Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang's "You Two" (I edited for the story), "Numb" by Linkin Park (I like the dubstep more, also I'm going to use this song more in the story too) and "Best Is Yet To Come" by Red. Please use the Google translation if you don't know that much of French. This chapter might get a little interesting in the story but I hope you like it. **********

Chapitre Trois: Souvenirs et les jeunes cadets

As Odette carried sleepy Gigi to the huge elephant statue where all the orphan children were at. She really didn't knew where Gigi lived or if she even had a home since Gigi said that her mother was in jail.

"Gavroche" Odette whispered calling Gavroche.

Then a boy ran up to Odette,"Missy, he isn't here. But I'm his brother"

"I never knew Gavroche had a brother?"

"Well, he doesn't speak about us in public- it's for safety"

Odette was puzzled of why Gavroche never spoke of sibling before,"Alright, um… Well, I'm here to drop off Gigi, Gavroche's friend here. I'm Odette by the way"

The boy gasped in excitement,"Your the Odette?! The Daughter of the Streets?!"

"Yes?"

"Everyone is talking about you! From the beggars to the Royal house of the king!"

Odette was in shock and was curious," What do you mean, I'm nothing important?"

"Quoi?! Oh mon gâteau …" The boy said with disappointment.

"Êtes-vous bien mon garçon?"

"You're the most important person in France. You show people that even though a young mademoiselle like you can stand up for people who are suffering and starving to death from the wrath of the government"

This shocked Odette, it made her feel like if she was in danger from the government. But then it felt to her glad and proud of herself.

"What's your name young child?" Odette asked as she set Gigi down in a sheet of dirty blankets which was the only of blankets in the elephant statue.

"Ah, well I'm not allow to tell you- it's for my protection"

"Oh… When Gavroche comes back, please tell him that he needs to watch Gigi"

"Yes mademoiselle"

As she was leaving she glanced back at Gigi thinking of herself when she was young.

(Flashback)

* * *

Young Odette followed Enjolras along with his friends Combeferre, Grantaire, and Henri who was also Odette's friend. Enjolras had a conversation with Combeferre and Grantaire about the government but as usual Grantaire ignored the conversation. But Enjolras knew that Odette was following them and it bothered him. He loved his sister, but as a teenage the feelings of how to love your sibling doesn't really show that much. They do get along at home but Enjolras didn't get along with her when his friends were around.

"Odette, please stop following me and my friends", Fifteen year old Enjolras said as he gotten very annoyed.

"But Enjy, I want to be with you!" Four year old Odette wined as she carried her baby blanket as a baby.

"I SAID STOP FOLLOWING!" Enjolras yelled at the top of his lungs getting really angry.

Odette was very startled by Enjolras' action but that didn't made her sad like if she was about to cry- no it gave her an idea.

"Fine, I'll find a new big brother" Odette stuck her head up and started walking away and went up to Grantaire.

"Grantaire, will you be my new big brother?"

Grantaire knew what Odette was playing around Enjolras, so he thought it was good to play around too,"Alright little mademoiselle, what do you want to do"

"Please piggy-back ride" Odette begged.

"Alrighty" Grantaire said as he picked her up and played with her. This distracted Enjolras from the conversation that his friends were having.

"Grantaire, please put that child down"

"Give me time to be with my sister and I'll breath onto the conversation later", after what Grantaire said that Odette laughed and stuck her tough at Enjolras.

"I bet your not as fun as R"

This caught Enjolras' attention,"Odette, how am I not as fun?"

"You ALWAYS talk to your friends and not me, plus your not my brother now- R is my new and lovely big brother"

Enjolras grew in jealousy about that "Grantaire is her new brother" and "that he isn't fun". He grabbed Odette and carried her home.

"Put me down Enjy! Your not my brother anymore!" Odette said kicking her legs.

"But you live in the same roof over my head, I was there when you were born, and I was there when you cried from each scar on your leg"

"Really? But you spend more time with your friends"

"True, but I known you for half of my life- and actually you known me your whole life. Even though I have my friends, I have you too"

Then Enjolras put Odette down and kneeled beside her.

"What makes the battle worth the fighting?

What makes the mountain worth the climb?

What makes the questions worth the asking?

The reason worth the rhyme?

To me the answer's clear;

it's having someone near; someone dear

Someone to care for; to be there for.

I have you too !

Someone to do for; muddle through for.

I have you too!

Someone to share joy or despair with;

whichever betides you.

Life becomes a chore, unless you're living for

someone to tend to be a friend to.

I have you too!

Someone to strive for, do or die for

I have you too!

Could be, oui- oui get along so famously,

'cause you too have me, and I have you too"

"Really?"

"Really, I'm sorry for acting up over there around my friends. We were talking over a big discussion and it was kinda of important"

"How important?"

"Not as important as you" After Enjolras said that, Enjolras started to tickle her and played with her…

* * *

(End of flashback)

Odette left the elephant statue and walked in the dark of the streets and went near to the docks. She saw strange men and strange women who were really creepy. She tried to look away from the disgusted people- women with old make-up that has dirt and scars all over their body and men with eyes of vultures hungry for betting money for the game of cards trying to win the beverages they can get.

She started to run away from the scene of disgusting people but ran into a man who was very creepy, "Pretty locks you got there, mademoiselle, and a well fit teeth you got there too"

"Just leave me alone" Odette tried to push the creepy man away, but the man grabbed her.

"Leroy, Drago, Fitz! I got something for you to gamble or someone" the man brought Odette to the gambling men who were betting on her. Odette felt scared but knew what to do in theses situations.

"Well done Philippe you found a keeper for one of us to have-"

Odette stomped on the man's foot and was free. The other three men got out of their sets circling around her.

"We don't to do this mademoiselle, we can do the easy way or the hard way-" Odette threw a punch at the man's face and swept the other's man off his feet and both men who Odette attacked fell to the ground knocked out. She face the third man and realized that he held a gun pointing at Odette's face.

"I would like to see a pretty face like yours get bloody" The man who's name was Drago said drinking his wine bottle giving a clue to Odette that Drago was drunk.

"Goodbye pretty fa-" Drago was dropped cold from a gun shot by a cadet officer. The cadet had brunette hair and emerald eyes that glistened from the sea that reflected the full moon. Then cadet officer ran to Odette,"Mademoiselle, are you alright?"

Odette hated authorities of Paris and didn't want any thing to do with them,"I'm fine officer, now leave me alone" She started to walk off in to an ally.

The young officer started to follow her, he apparently was very "curious" about her. Too "curious" about her that it started to creep Odette more than the men who were betting on her.

"Sir, please leave me alone. I have no time for this"

"I always see you on the streets, all sad and depress… Why such a beautiful young girl can be such a sad one?" Odette felt if this young man was trying to "charm" her up.

"Wow, can you charm me up more Monsieur Charming? Because I desperately want to become happy- so happy that can make me feel sick!" Odette said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle Odette, I didn't know you can get so signifier, miserable, and nasty so easily"

Odette stopped and turned to the young man, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

The young cadet slowed down from his pace and spoke slowing "I've been patroling similar streets you've been on" Odette knew that was lie.

"You've been stalking me?"

"Eh bien… Kinda?"

Odette gotten a little angry but was calm " How long?"

"Before I've gotten accepted to be part of the National Guards"

"Why?"

"I've seen what your works around theses part of the streets- you've helped them"

This made Odette stop asking questions to the cadet of the French National Guards and tried to restrained herself form the angry,"What's your name?"

"Why would you want my name?"

"I would like to know my stalkers before you stalk me more without being more creeped out"

"My name is Cadet Marquis son of Officer Pierre and nephew of Inspector Javert" Marquis said calmly and nicely which made Odette lost in his eyes… 'Lost in his eyes?!' Odette thought to herself.

"Good to know, I have to go"

"May I walk you home Mademoiselle Odette?" Marquis said giving a hand with kindness.

"No thanks, I can walk on my own"

"Alright, be safe- you really shouldn't walk at this time at night"

"I'll be safe… Thank you for the help…" Then Odette walked out of the ally.

As she got out of the ally, Henri ran to Odette,"Henri? What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you" Henri said hold on to Odette's shoulders.

"Relax, I'm fine. I just had to beat three creepy men down-"

"Three?! Are you hurt? Any broken bones and bruises?"

Odette gently grabbed Henri's hands off her shoulder and held them "Please relax Henri, your started to act like Combeferre and Joly… But I actually beat up two, the third man was shot by an cadet"

"A cadet?"

"Yes, his name was Cadet Marquis of the French National Guards- he was a very nice cadet too"

"What? Odette, I thought you didn't like cadet?"

"Well, he's different-"

"People can seem different, but they can be different in curtain ways than you think" Henri said in a serious tone.

By Henri's tone in voice shocked Odette "Henri, it sounds like you don't like him- you would of liked him. He was kind just like you and very gentle-"

"I just don't like National Guards period…." He realized that in the tone of Odette became more dreamy like if had just fallen in love,"Odette, are you in love with this Marquis boy?"

Odette let go Henri's hand with confusion,"No? Why would you say that?" Odette's tone of voice became more of a confusion tone than her usual straight forward tone.

Henri became worried," The way you look right now and the way you speak is not like you…Vous êtes dans l'amour…"

"How can you say that?!"

"It's true, it's like you just fell in love at first sight"

"No I haven't"

"Odette, hear what you're saying- this is not you… You changed…"

"Maybe I have-" Odette said offended and annoyed by what Henri had said

Henri's worries to over him from what she had said,"But I don't want you to change"

"That's life, deal with it… Also, I thought you were my friend… Just stop controlling me…"

"I'm just trying to help you of showing your emotions"

"No your trying to put me down" Odette said with tears rolling down slowly which Henri.

"What? No, please stop crying I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I actually did" Henri held Odette, hugging her to calm down.

Odette felt so confuse that it made Odette's emotion frustrated which she threw that emotion at Henri. This emotion felt numb to her, she never fell in love before… She never believe in love of loving someone else than family and friends… This frustration took Odette that it started her thinking of Henri which weren't true.

She pushed Henri off in way rude way that she hadn't acted before,

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too

But I know you were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be"

Then Odette ran away from Henri, Henri felt hurt from what Odette had said to her. He knew this wasn't like her. He missed the old Odette who wanted to help the people of France, but know she change to a confuse person not knowing what to do with theses emotions and frustrated at the fact that she was in love and not accepting it or knowing it. He wished it was easy to still have a good friendship or even more…'Even more?!' Henri thought to himself. Yes, he was also in love Odette but never knowing how to show it. He wished he and Odette lived in the past where they were both happy…

"Afraid it won't come round again

Afraid to move on

Wishing I could go back when

Everything was easier and made for me

Wanting all we left behind

Like its the answer

An hour glass we can't rewind

Holding back the life that I've been at for so long

Can I find my way to you

And After all that we've been through

And after all we left in pieces

I still believe our lives have just begun

Cause now the past can be outrun

And I know you are the reason

I still believe the best is yet to come

A memory still in my hands

Afraid to let it go

The minutes rain like grains of sand

And time is just a war that's stealing dreams from within

So come and take them back again

And After all that we've been through

And after all we left in pieces

I still believe our lives have just begun

Cause now the past can be outrun

And I know you are the reason

I still believe the best is yet to come

I won't turn around

Let it all slip away

I'm never backing down

Cause tomorrow's a new day

And everything can change

And After all that we've been through

And after all we left in pieces

I still believe our lives have just begun

Cause now the past can be outrun

And I know you are the reason

I still believe the best is yet to come

I still believe the best is yet to come

The best is yet to come"

Henri started to walk and saw a cadet which looked like he was spying on Odette and Henri. The cadet left knowing that Henri saw him, it confused Henri but he started to walk back to the ABC cafe…

* * *

**********Author's Notes******Wow, this chapter kept me writing about three to seven days now… I hope you liked it. Please review in the review box, it's kinda starving… I will read any body's review, it can be a request for the next chapter, comments or anything (just not random things). See you later :) **************


End file.
